Every company aims at achieving functional excellence in a competitive market environment. Functional excellence includes exact specifications of roles and responsibilities for various job functions, employee skills management, training and career development, and maximization of capacity utilization. The problem at hand is to develop an integrated, easy to use system for improvement and maintenance of functional excellence in a company.
Maintaining a highly skilled work force and to increase its utilization for productivity are complex problems faced by competitive companies. The work force not only should be trained, it must possess the exact skills required for performing specific job functions for the success of business projects. This requires some advanced planning and management. Furthermore, when a project is at hand, it is imperative that personnel with the right skills are assigned to various tasks. Matching up employee skill set with the job functions is also a difficult problem, specially when the pool of employees is large, as is the case in big corporations. Career guidance for employees is another issue faced by supervisors and mentors. Every employee needs to know as to how he/she can plan his/her career to achieve a certain level of proficiency, skill set, and responsibility, etc. A well organized system is therefore required to achieve these goals.